Ruthie's Idea Begging
by Ruthie of the Wildcats
Summary: I need help in deciding what to write, and I need you! Read the problems, give your suggestions, and make me a very happy Ruthie.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey all you Readers of Ruthie's Fanfiction! Yes, you, at the computer! Have you ever wanted to have a hand/paw in determining what I'll put up next? Here's your chance! All you have to do is—**

**Tigerstar: Ruthie, you do realize the whole "infomercial" bit really doesn't cut the fresh-kill.**

**Hey, I'm trying to get them interested! Anywho, all you have to do is send me your criticism on the following ideas. That's it! Love it, hate it, let me know. I want to give people a good story to read.**

**Saya: Do I get a part in this? I mean, (pokes Tigerstar) you've been giving the cat all the attention so far. You haven't updated me in forever!**

**Dearheart, all of your stories are written. Over summer break, when I have nothing better to do, I'll type them all up for you. And I'll _get them all posted_! How's that work for you? Like it?**

**Yo-yo: What about _me_, then?**

**You, I need to finish writing. I have the whole plot settled, and I'm going to finish writing it, then tweak it mercilessly. Again, over the summer. Or maybe spring break. Yours isn't as long as Saya's.**

**Tigerstar: All right, let me get to the point. Ruthie has a lot of characters who are very, very angry at her for not writing and-or posting their stories on FFN. However, there is something more to this particular "fanfiction." (looks at Ruthie) Or have you already forgot—**

**Sora: (bursts into the room) May I remind you, Ruthie, that a certain songfic hangs in the balance of you putting up my...(trails off as the others glare at her) Um...bad timing?**

**Saya: Like you wouldn't believe.**

**Yo-yo: Ditzy much?**

**Sora: What can I say? It's who I am.**

**Tigerstar: ANYWAYS, (clears throat as all turn to him) may I point up that all of you are sidetracking Ruthie like the devil. So really, if you want anything to be accomplished by this, you shut your little mouths and let her get on with it.**

**Saya: 'Kay**

**Yo-yo: Ch! (Sora elbows her in the ribs) Fine, fine, Puss-in-Boots.**

**Sora: Just get it over with, Ruthie. (leaves the room) I'll be getting some fro-yo.**

**Yo-yo: Hey, count me in!**

**Saya: Wait for me!**

**(The three characters leave the room, chatting about what place serves the best Frozen Yogurt. Ruthie looks down at Tigerstar.)**

**Well, at least _you_ haven't forsaken me.**

**Tigerstar: Actually, I heard Yo-yo say something about Baskin Robbins. If they're going there, I'm going with them. You got what you wanted: a nice, quiet place to encourage readers to give you feedback on your writing plans. Don't let me spoil it for you. (runs after them) Hey girls, hold up! The cat wants in on some Strawberry!**

**...That...didn't just happen. Anyways, I guess it's for the best. (snugs her Tigerstar plushie) So, in a roundabout way of saying it, kindly tell me what you think of the following ideas. :D**

...In Shaded Promises, numerous references are made to the secrets of certain SwampClan cats: Thornheart, Sixclaw, Bugwing/Breezepaw. This was actually a story I had planned out and started writing when I scrapped the idea. Like it?...

...I was planning to make a series of stories from the four "original" Clans: DuskClan, SwampClan, LakeClan, and MeadowClan. However, I got caught up in the PromiseClan plot and got sidetracked. Should I go through with the Four Clans Stories?...

...I originally planned to make a Warriors parody of "'Twas the Night Before Christmas." The result was pretty gross. The rhyming metered off, and although I liked the plot and how the story went, I scrapped it. Polish and publish next holiday season?...

...This is one I'm going to do, but I decided to ask for feedback before publishing it. I had a Yu-Gi-Oh fic planned (which is where Yo-yo came from). I'm going to put it up, but I want to know if anyone actually cares if I do...

...Sora is my Pokémon character. Does anyone want her story to be put up?...

..I have two parodies up now, one Warriors, one Zelda. I'm planning to do a crossover between the two. It will feature mostly Link, and not Saya. How does everyone feel about that?...

...Since no one actually read my second InuYasha story, Lost in Tim, I'm assuming it's a flop. I have another one planned, and if the idea of InuYami and Tsugaru being adults (and Yami falling in love with Kouga's pup) appeals to anyone, let it be known...

**(Sora, Saya, Yo-yo, and Tigerstar appear off screen, each holding a Baskin Robbins cup in hand or paw. Joining them is InuYami. Sora looks up.)**

**Sora: Oh, hey, Ruthie. How's it going?**

**You missed it. It's over. For now at least. And you found Yami! Where was she?**

**Yo-yo: She was living behind Baskin Robbins. We bought her some lemon fro-yo, and after a while, she agreed to come back with us.**

**Hey girl! How've ya been?**

**InuYami: (growl)**

**Yo-yo: Hey, easy, kiddo. She's gonna be nicer to you now. Promise. (InuYami latches onto Yo-yo's leg) She has some mild abandonment issues.**

**Why? She's the only one out of all of you who's got a complete story! What's she feeling abandonmed about?**

**Sora: She's the youngest of us. There's a fine line that determines how you react to non-constant attention. That line lies right on the boundary between tha ges of nine and ten years. (All stare at her) What? I'm going to by a psychotherapist when I get older. I gotta start planning now if I want to get anywhere!**

**Well, that doesn't matter right now. I gotta get this all posted up so that people can tell me what they think. Can I get a "Ruthie's the best"?**

**All: RUTHIE'S THE BEST!**

**Sora: (mutters to Yo-yo) In her own mind...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Tigerstar, where are you?**

**(Tigerstar appears, his tail curling up lazily)**

**Tigerstar: You rang?**

**I didn't, actually. But that's irrelevant. I have another idea-beggar scheme.**

**Tigerstar: StarClan protect us...**

**Oh, you'll like this one. It's for you.**

**Tigerstar: I'm interested.**

**Thought you would be. Yes, people have been calling for a sequel to Forest of Purity. In fact, I have gotten a few suggestions for how to continue the story. But I need your help. I have a few ideas of my own, as well as those some have suggested. Tell me what you think.**

...From DarkPelt: Tigerstar gets a taste of his own medicine when a dog pack attacks FourClan. How will the new leader cope with the fear of the monsters?—a fear he once forced on others...

...FourClan has grown well, and has split back into the four original Clans. But two warriors refuse the split. They are Shiningfire of ThunderClan (great-granddaughter of Tigerstar) and Darkfur of ShadowClan (grandson of Ravenflight). Their forbidden love threatens to throw the newly-formed Clans into war. ((Takes place after Tigerstar and Ravenflight have died))...

...The cats of FourClan must learn to adjust to their new territory. The arrival of newleaf provides some help for them, but it can't change the damage done by the Twolegs. When mysterious tragedies begin to befall his warriors, Tigerstar can't help wondering if he's fallen out of StarClan's favor...

...FourClan is flourishing under the leadership of Tigerstar. The dark tabby has turned himself around and become the cat StarClan knew he could be. The Clan is content in the warmth of newleaf, but some cats harbor dark hearts. Can Tigerstar bring himself to disrupt the peace of his new life?...

...Firekit is proud of her heritage. She is the proud daughter of Tigerstar, great leader of FourClan. She doesn't want it to change. But soon she finds out that when StarClan calls you, there's no resisting...

**That's all I have for now. If you think of a new idea, let me know! Sorry this one was so short.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, for starters, I just a have a comment I'd like to put out there. dr-fan/mai-lover, I apologize, but I have absolutely no clue what your reviews mean. I speak English, lots of Spanish, and I can stumble along about two sentences past "Hello" in Japanese. Thanks for reviewing, but unfortunately, I can't understand what you're suggesting to me, ergo, I can't use it.**

**Tigerstar: That was oddly civil of you, Ruthie.**

**Whaddaya want, Tigey? For me to rant and rave at a person I've never met before? Heck no!**

**Sora: You're dragging out yet another one of you little "idea begging" schemes, Ruthie? I hate to break it to you, but so far it doesn't appear to be bringing in a lot of opinions.**

**Yo-yo: Yeah. I think you'll just have to upload at your own risk.**

**Oh, please! Uploading at one's own risk got replaced by this scheme. I have a feeling that if I just keep at it, someone will come along and help me out. (turns to reviewers) Heh...thanks to DarkPelt and Steeltalon for the constructive crit. You guys/girls are awesome. And now, we move onto Ruthie's third begging scheme!**

This is basically a bunch of songfic and oneshot ideas that I have either bouncing around in my mind or sitting patiently on my computer. If you could tell me which ones you want to read, that would be great. I'll work on writing/uploading them.

**Songfics **

...Tigerstar (the evil Tigerstar) thinking about Hawkfrost: "Favorite Son" by Green Day...

...Yo-yo: "Jesus of Suburbia" by Green Day (It really fits who she is)...

...Ash x Misty: "Pulling Teeth" by Green Day...

...Firestar: "Nice Guys Finish Last" by Green Day...

**Tigerstar: Ruthie, don't tell me all of these songs are done by Green Day!**

**Fine, you win! I've been saving this one, but you dragged it out of me.**

...Tigerstar x Sasha: "Who I Am Hates Who I've Been" by Relient K...

**They aren't all Green Day. Just a lot of them are.**

..."Pinch Me" by Barenaked Ladies (I really want to do this one, but I can't think of anything to do with the song!)...

..."The Saints Are Coming" by Green Day and U2 (Again, I want to do this, but I can't think of anything for it!)...

...Some Warriors pairing: "Call-n-Return" by HelloGoodbye...

**OneShots**

..."Shades of Gray" What happened to Graystripe after he was captured by the Twolegs? A little sad, and a deathfic...

..."A Friend in Need" This one is going to be pretty delayed, because it's very much tied to a later story I have planned for Sora. When Ash goes for a Mind Badge, he finds that his mysterious battle partner is a little late in showing up. Will they help a friend in need?...

..."The Basket Case" An hour in the mind of Sora...which can also been seen as an hour in the mind of Ruthie. Insane, weird, and very, very random...


End file.
